The End of Innocence
by maelia8
Summary: Kagome has always been far too trusting of people.  When Koga goes too far, how will she put the pieces back together?  What will InuYasha do?  Rated for violence, mature themes, and rape.  Pairings: InuKag, MirSan
1. Vengeance

A/N: Hi, everybody! This is the very first chapter of my very first fanfic, so please be nice. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Yo, I am a L33T H4C 3R M4ST3R 4ND I O\/\/NZ I/\/UY4S-4 . . . not. I wish.

* * *

Kagome awoke and poked her head out from under her blanket, staring blearily out at the world as the sun shone into her eyes. She glanced over at Sango, leaning against a tree, still clutching her Hirakotsu protectively, and smiled. 

_At least Miroku isn't bothering her_, thought Kagome, remembering the many times when she had awakened to the sound of the Tajiya's resounding slap when Miroku ventured into dangerous territory.

Shippo was curled into a little ball at her feet, and Kagome resisted the urge to reach over and pick him up. It was too early in the morning to be bothering anybody.

She looked around for InuYasha, and was not surprised when she could not see him anywhere.

_He's probably gone off hunting. The silly baka will probably bring back more dead rabbits and act offended when I won't dismember them_.

She got up and walked slowly away from their camp, heading towards the river to bathe before getting dressed.

As she walked, unconsciously straightening the wrinkles in her uniform, she admired the way that the Shikon jewel hanging from her neck caught the light of the morning sun.

She sighed. It was only a little more than half of a complete orb. She and InuYasha had a long way to go before they completed the jewel.

Kagome thought about him and felt annoyed. He always insisted that she was useless, a hindrance, and a ridiculous "wench" who drove him mad, but she suspected that if she really bothered him that much, he wouldn't be keeping her around.

Sometimes she wondered if he really just wanted her for her ability to sense the jewel shards.

Sango said that she was _sure_ that InuYasha liked Kagome, that he had a crush on her, even.

_Well, if he has a crush on me, then he sure has a funny was of showing it. _

She walked a little faster, wanting to be finished by the time that InuYasha returned. Kagome seriously needed some private time away from the insistent hanyou.

When she reached the stream, she set down her towel and change of clothes on a rock and paused to admire the scenery before entering the icy water.

She never ceased to be amazed by the beauty and vibrancy of nature in the feudal era, especially when comparing the silent trees and crystal streams with the smoggy skies of modern Tokyo.

It was almost too good to be true . . . except for the lack of hot water baths. Now _that _ was one modern invention that she couldn't live without.

Kagome reached up and began to unbutton her blouse - but then she stopped, tensing. She could sense shards of the jewel . . . shards that were rapidly coming closer.

She turned around swiftly, only to see Koga come flying over the treetops to land in front of her.

Reflexively, she picked up her towel and clutched it to her chest as the Ookami stepped closer to her.

He wore his trademark fur trappings, and moved with the same arrogance and cockiness that he always possessed. His hair was tied back into its trademark ponytail - but something was different.

She looked into his eyes, and saw something new, an emotion that she had never seen before. Its foreignness frightened her and she involuntarily shuddered.

The clear blue diamonds of his eyes had hardened into icy spheres, tinted by a hint of what might be . . . resolve? Barely controlled desperation? Anger? Why would he be angry at her?

Finally he spoke.

"Hello, Kagome. I've been looking for you."

"Uh . . . hello to you too, Koga," Kagome managed to get out, unnerved by his unwavering stare.

She glanced at the ground to regain her composure.

"How are you, Koga?", she said politely, still avoiding his gaze.

"Never mind about me," he said smoothly. "How are you? Where is that arrogant hanyou pup?"

"He's out hunting for-"

"Good," he interrupted, taking another step closer to her.

He never blinked. She stepped away from him, and decided that this conversation had to end quickly.

Bath or no bath, Koga was starting to scare her, and she wanted to get back to the others as soon as possible.

"Um, Koga, what do you want? I need to get back to the others."

His lips curved up in the slightest of smiles, but his eyes never changed as he replied, "I've been looking for you for quite some time. You are in my debt."

Now Kagome was really confused. "A debt? I don't owe you anything!", she replied, somewhat indignantly.

Suddenly Koga's serene mask was broken, and flickers of red began to appear in his slanted eyes as he clenched his fists.

"Kagome, because of you, I have lost everything that was important to me, so you are damn well going to give me what I want in exchange!"

He grabbed her shoulders as he said, "My pack has driven me out and I am now the disgrace of all of the Ookami, due to you!"

Kagome tried to struggle free of his grasp as she tried to speak.

"Koga, what are you talking - ", she began, but he roughly pulled her face close to his and kissed her, aggressively shoving his tongue into her mouth, probing into every crevice and stealing the perfection of her lips.

She tried to pull away, but he held the back of her neck in one hand while restraining her arms with the other, making it impossible for her to escape.

She felt his fangs scrape her lips, tasted the corrosive sweetness of her own blood as she tried to cry out in pain, but found that she could not.

Tears began to pour down her face. It was her first kiss . . . and he had stolen it, raping her mouth with his own forward tongue.

She thought of InuYasha, and wished with all of her heart that she had not tried to get away from him that morning. Finally, the Ookami released her mouth, and she was even more frightened by what she saw.

His eyes were now a terrifying blood color, and his expression was one of undisguised anger and lust. She could feel his arms trembling as he crushed her to his chest.

Sickened, she tired to turn away, but Koga roughly turned her head so that she could not look away. When he spoke, his voice was ragged, echoing the wild animal that was barely contained within the man's body.

"Yes . . . because I failed to take you for so long, after openly proclaiming my intention to mate you, the other wolves said that I was unfit to be the leader of the pack, and with all of them against me, even the Shikon shards gave me little advantage in fighting them. I managed to escape, and I knew that I had to find you. And now . . . now you will pay for the pain you brought upon me, and feel it twofold! It will be a pleasure to finally take you . . . and then you will be left with pain as great as that which you forced upon me!", he finished, running a razor-sharp claw across her pale cheek.


	2. Defiled

A/N: Once again, hello! This is the second chapter (hopefully awaited). Please express your appreciation and review!

Disclaimer: The L33T M4ST3R says, "IF I O\/\/NZD I\UY4S-4, \/\/UD I BE

S-4RI\G -I/\/\ \/\/IT YOUZ? NO!"

* * *

Kagome's mind was writhing with shock. She could barely comprehend what was happening to her.

How could Koga be doing this?

She had always known that Koga wanted her, but she never could have imagined that he would let his emotions overcome his senses.

He had become a wild animal intent on making a kill, and nothing she could do would stop him.

She was terrified, and rapidly losing control of her emotions.

Inwardly, she gasped, "I'm too young! I'm only sixteen! I was waiting for. . . ", but she could not finish the sentence, even in her thoughts.

She looked helplessly over his shoulder at her spare clothes, at the river, searching for anything that she could use to defend herself.

But her bow was back at the camp, and without her purifying arrows, she could do nothing.

Koga was strong enough to tear her in half with one swipe of his claws.

Still, she vowed not to go down without a fight. She would not submit, InuYasha or no InuYasha! Once again, she opened her mouth to scream.

"Oh, Kagome, I can't have you letting the little dog-boy know where you are, can I?" he said, covering her mouth firmly.

"He'll never hear you, he'll never smell you . . . you will be mine, all mine, just like you are _supposed_ to be!" Koga whispered in her ear.

He tightened his grip on her, and she struggled wildly in his grasp.

One of his claws tore a wide rip in the front of her pristine white blouse. "Oops," he said, in a ragged whisper, and smoothly dragged his claw along the tear to reveal the lacy edge of her bra.

Kagome whimpered, and thrashed in his arms, bringing her knees reflexively upwards. Losing her balance, Kagome fell against Koga, and he swept her smoothly to the ground and placed himself on top of her.

"Now, don't make this difficult for me. I'm sure that you'll enjoy yourself, when all is said and done. Who knows? Maybe you'll even give up on that pathetic mutt. He will never deserve you, even if he managed to become a full demon."

As Koga spoke, he rapidly tore through what remained of her blouse, and Kagome turned her head away from him, staring fixedly at the frayed edges of the white cloth seeping into the mud at the riverside.

_So dirty_, she thought, and gave way to despair as she realized that it was all her own fault.

If she had not chosen to defy InuYasha, this never would have happened. She could still be sitting by the campfire, heating water for ramen . . . it was impossible now.

But a faint hope still flickered within her, refusing to die – she had to do something. InuYasha would come and save her.

_Oh, Kami,_ she prayed, _please let someone come. Anyone!_

She whimpered as Koga roughly began kneading one of her breasts through her bra, and he responded with a ragged intake of breath, expelling it in a malicious chuckle.

"You like that, don't you?" he said, smiling.

Recklessly, she opened her mouth and began loudly, "NO – "

But he lashed out and slapped her across the face. Her head flew to the side with the violence of the blow, and she tasted blood.

Koga pushed his face close to hers, and his mad red eyes filled her vision. He was near to transformation, and if he went over the edge, Kagome knew that he would kill her.

_I can't die! _Thought Kagome.

_What would happen to Shippo . . . and Sango . . . and Miiroku . . . and InuYasha? He would never forgive me if I got myself killed!_

She lay very still, and tried to steady her breathing.

She saw sweat drip off of Koga's face and felt it land between her breasts. He savagely tore her bra apart, and snaked out his tongue to lick up the perspiration.

"You taste so good . . . but I will have to teach you how to behave."

Before she could respond, he lashed out with a claw, making a deep cut along the edge of her breast. She cried out in pain, but he hit her again and she became silent, trembling in terror.

Koga stuffed a piece of her torn blouse into her mouth, making an effective gag. He then quickly began to slash at her skirt, methodically tearing it into ribbons.

Kagome twitched each time he lashed out with his claws.

Kagome felt herself become numb, and her body seemed far away from her control. Only the searing pain of the cut on her breast and Koga's scratches on her thighs kept her from passing out.

Suddenly, he tore through the waistband of her skirt, and it dropped onto the ground. Kagome shivered in the chill air, and gazed down at the oozing scratches on her legs.

Koga placed his hand on her knee, and slowly moved up her thigh to her pink panties. With a vicious stroke, he ripped them off, and stared hungrily at her core.

"Now you are ready for me!," he said, and once again laughed gutturally, making a shiver go down her spine.

Kagome was beyond protesting – she was becoming weak from loss of blood, and all she hoped for was to pass into blissful unconsciousness. But Koga had other plans.

"Look at me, bitch," he said, coldly.

"I want you to remember my face when I take you . . . dog-boy will know . . ." and then, without warning, he thrust into her.

Kagome screamed beneath the gag. She had never felt pain so intense in her life. She felt like she was being torn in two, and involuntarily flexed her leg, feebly kicking Koga in the shin.

He raked his claws across her back in retaliation, and he withdrew, only to thrust again . . . and again . . . Kagome began to see gray spots flickering in her eyes, and moaned as fog overwhelmed her vision.

The last thing she heard was Koga's triumphant cry as he came . . .


	3. Failure

A/N: Hi, all you fantastic readers! Big hugs to Kitsune Hanyou and solonchick101 for their kind reviews. Yes, before you ask, I know that the fic looks like a vile hentai fest now, but believe me, it is a deep, emotional tale of rebuilding . . . just stick with me! Please review!

Disclaimer: j0, I\UY45-4 4\D T-3 G4\G 4R3 4LL MI\3 . . . \0T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

InuYasha hopped rapidly from tree to tree, carrying the carcass of a young buck slung over his shoulder as he moved towards the clearing where he had left his traveling companions.

He expected that they would be awake by now, as the sun was already free from the mountains behind him, and so he made no effort to travel silently.

_Of course,_ he thought smugly, _I never make much noise when I travel, unlike those ridiculous human warriors. _

_Feh! They think that they are so smart to leave the grass unmarked and the branches unbent, but I can smell them anywhere!_

He moved faster, reveling in the smell of wet grass, flowers, and leaves that permeated the forest.

It was his favorite smell . . . next to the scent of Kagome, which surpassed all others.

Every time that he was near her, his sensitive nose was nearly overwhelmed by the delightful spices and herbal scents that she used when she bathed.

But there was something else, a scent that was all Kagome – he couldn't describe it or even compare it to anything else he had ever smelled. It was, simply, the smell of _her._

He slowed down, thinking about Kagome. He tried hard to protect her from the many dangers of the Sengoku Jidai, but she only saw him as a controlling jerk who tried to keep his "shard detector" alive.

How could he prove to her that he wished to protect her for who she was – not her powers?

In some ways, he never wanted the hunt for the jewel to end, because then she would go away . . . but he stifled that thought. He could not afford to become soft.

_A weak demon is a dead demon_, he repeated to himself, as he had often in his childhood.

_And what does it matter if I care about her, anyway? She doesn't even like me._

But he could not stop thinking about her, or the others . . . in his mind, he pictured Kagome smiling and laughing, Kagome cooking, Kagome shooting purifying arrows – and he could not help admiring everything about her – her beauty, her faith, her forgiveness . . .

Who was he kidding?!

He was a hanyou, worth less than a human or a demon, neither one nor the other, and she was a priestess, the most powerful priestess he had ever encountered.

She could have her pick of human men, and the strongest demon lord would fear her. Even if she liked him, she would never choose one so unsuitable as _him._

He leapt faster to the next tree, and then staggered as a horrible scent reached his nose.

He nearly fell off the branch, and then stood stock still, his nose twitching as he searched for another whiff. Could it be - !

But he had to be sure. No. There was no mistaking it – Kagome's blood.

He nearly howled as he dropped the deer and ran as fast as he could, nearly flying from tree to tree as he jumped.

What did the girl do? How did she put herself in danger?

He thought of Kagome, always so trusting and forgiving . . . if she had been attacked by a demon, it must have tricked her, because she could easily purify anything – as long as she had her bow.

_She must not have had it with her_, he thought.

_Oh, Kagome! How could you be such a baka?! What if you're _– but he refused to think of it, refused to even consider the possibility.

He would get there in time. He had to! He put more effort into his leaps, until he was laboring to breathe, and the earth began to spin dizzily beneath him.

The smell grew stronger, until he could have tracked on a dark night in a storm.

And then he began to sense other smells mixed with the metallic sweetness of the blood – dirt, water, sweat – and Koga.

InuYasha felt a strong urge to throw away the Tetsusaiga and transform into all of his demon glory, to fly to Kagome, tear Koga limb from limb, and rip out his heart and stomp on it.

InuYasha's mind writhed as questions flew across his consciousness – _what was Koga doing there? _

_Had he rescued Kagome from a demon?_

_Had he let Kagome get hurt? _

_Had HE hurt Kagome?_

And then all of the questions were answered as he saw the river and caught the final scent and the answer to the riddle – sex.

InuYasha nearly retched as the smell permeated the air, making it difficult for him to breathe.

He howled his rage as he landed in the clearing by the river, raising a cloud of dust in his wake as he pounded to the ground.

But when he got a clear look at the scene by the riverside, he became quiet, too shocked to make another sound, unable to move.

The mud and straggling grasses that lined the bank of the stream were disturbed, torn in places and scratched deeply with claw marks.

There were small puddles of blood on the ground in several places. In the center of the destruction was a hollow, spattered with more blood and deeply indented with the form of a person.

And a few paces away, lying limply, as though she had been thrown there, was Kagome.

InuYasha took a step closer, then ran to her side. Her clothes, torn to shreds, were scattered around her, although a fresh outfit fluttered pristinely on a rock by the side of the river.

He began to tremble with rage as he looked at her body, bruised and bleeding heavily, torn in a dozen places . . .

He had, on a few occasions, accidentally walked in on Kagome while she bathed, a ritual that she performed frequently despite their traveling lifestyle.

He had been rapidly subdued by an emphatic "sit!" from Kagome, but not before he had glimpsed the pale perfection of her body.

He was not Miroku – that perverted monk would have spied purposefully! – but he could not help seeing (and admiring) Kagome's smooth, pale skin, her toned curves, her perfect breasts . . . and now she was destroyed.

Deeply raked claw marks crisscrossed her legs, and a deep wound bled freely from beneath one of her breasts.

Bruises covered her arms, legs, face, and abdomen, and her hair was caked with blood from a slash on her lip.

She moaned in her unconsciousness, and the sound went straight to InuYasha's soul. He cursed his stupidity and faithlessness.

_Why did I let you go? _

_HOW DID I LET THIS HAPPEN?!_

He howled, a sorrowful lament that echoed through the trees, then snatched Kagome up in his arms.

_For this . . . Koga will pay with every drop of his heart's blood, squeezed out drop by drop!_ he thought.

_But she is alive. _

_Blessings to all of the Kami, she is alive._

He leapt up and ran through the trees, back to camp, and the sorrow that he knew would follow.


	4. Aftermath

A/N: Hello! I've actually already written the first half-dozen or so chapters of this fic already, so I would have something to release. But I have a time schedule – I'm not giving it all to you readers at once! I must appear aloof and mysterious – hee hee. Well, anyhow, here's chapter 4! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I got tired of L33T writing, so here it is in plain English: No. Trust me, I wish, but no.

* * *

InuYasha landed with a thump and a huge cloud of dust at the edge of the camp, causing Miroku to wake with a start and yawn fuzzily as he lifted his head.

Sango, ever ready for a surprise attack, leapt up from the fire she had been fanning and had her boomerang bone aloft within seconds.

Shippo jumped behind Sango, then leapt at InuYasha when he saw what was in InuYasha's arms.

Sango saw that Kagome was naked, bruised and bleeding, and the image arose unbidden of a feral, demon InuYasha tearing Kagome's clothes off and . . . but then she saw that the Tetsusaiga was safe by his side, and she exhaled the breath that she hadn't known she was holding.

But then another fear filled her mind.

_Is Kagome DEAD?!_

"Kagomeeeeee! What's happened? Who hurt her?!", Shippo cried, hopping to every side of InuYasha in seconds, peering over his shoulder at the limp bundle in his arms.

Since he had landed, InuYasha's head had been bowed, his bangs covering his eyes. But when Shippo came close, his head snapped up, and he bared his teeth in a feral snarl.

InuYasha clutched Kagome to him, and took a step backward.

It was Sango who realized what was happening. "Shippo . . . move away from InuYasha. If you provoke him any more, he will try to hurt you."

Sango slowly began to speak, setting down her weapon and holding up her hands.

"InuYasha, we know that something has happened to Kagome. We don't want to hurt her. Maybe we can help. Please, let me see Kagome."

As she spoke, she took a couple of small steps towards InuYasha, and he did not move away – but neither did he relax his hold on Kagome.

"Don't run away . . . I just want to help. I'm going to come over to you, and just look at her."

She took another few steps, and she was only two yards away from InuYasha. Finally, he relaxed, and the animal rage left his eyes.

His face sagged, and Sango saw a look of anguish so intense that she feared Kagome was already gone.

Sango relaxed slightly when she saw that Kagome was breathing.

_Praise the Kami! But what has happened to her? Who did this?_

Before she could open her mouth, InuYasha, as if reading her mind, said, "Koga," harshly croaking out the word as if it choked him.

All of the blood drained from Sango's face as she cried, "Koga! But he cared for Kagome! He wanted to make her his life mate! Why would he - ?"

InuYasha broke in with, "I don't know. I did not see him – if I had, the bastard would be torn to shreds by now," he said, the anger returning to his face.

"We must get her to Kaede. I do not have the skill to deal with such wounds," said Sango.

"InuYasha, go ahead as fast as you can to the village. We will follow you as soon as we pack up." Without a word, he took off, and Sango heard, as he jumped over the trees, a sound she had never heard before, and hoped to never hear again – InuYasha's howl.

The cry was so intense, so heartbreaking, that Sango felt she would go mad.

She shook her head to clear the sound from her mind, and then began to run to the stream with a pot for water, so that she could put out the fire.

Her head swirled with more thoughts than she could handle.

_Why? WHY? Did Koga go mad? _

_I hope Kagome will be all right! _

_What if her wounds are more serious than they appeared? _

_What if she – NO! I won't think about that! _

_Kagome will be fine. I know this. She is a powerful priestess – she will heal herself._

When Sango reached the river, she gasped with astonishment at the scene that met her eyes.

Kagome's torn clothes, the blood on the ground, and the imprint of a body in the mud all added up to one thing: Koga had not just attacked her – he had _raped_ her.

Why else would he tear off her clothes and throw her on the ground? Sango was a good tracker, and she could read the disturbances in the mud like the pages of a book. She wanted to ignore the story she saw, but it was impossible.

Whether she wanted to ask the question or not, the answer was before her. Sango's eyes began to water as she thought of Kagome, lying in Kaede's hut at the edge of death.

_Even if she survives and heals, she will never be the same. _Sango thought of how sweet and pure Kagome was, how innocent, how trusting, and she began to cry outright.

She angrily shoved the pot into the river to fill it, then hesitated. Sango gently reached out and picked up Kagome's uniform, still folded, from the rock where it had been resting.

She walked back to camp briskly, wiping at her eyes until they were red. It would not be good if the others saw her crying.

_Why did it have to be Kagome? I could have fought off any attacker. I have already seen and experienced the evils of this world. But Kagome was still a child! Just a child . . . _

When Sango reached camp, she squared her shoulders and stood up straight. She had to be strong, for Shippo.

But when she looked at the clearing, she realized in surprise that their bags were packed, even Kagome's giant knapsack, and Shippo was shifting impatiently from paw to paw, his face white, obviously anxious to be off.

Miroku was sitting on one of the bags, his back to Sango, leaning contemplatively on his staff.

He turned around when Sango approached, and his eyes met hers for an instant. Sango was surprised by what she saw. Miroku's face looked drawn and worried – far from the usual lecherous expression.

But he was looking at _her_ with worry! _Why would he care how I feel? He's just a pervert, damn it!_

Sango turned her face away, breaking eye contact with Miroku, but she did not blush. It was not the time for foolishness.

She whistled to Kirara, who immediately trotted up to Sango and transformed into her demon form, large enough to carry all three of them.

Sango slung her Hirakotsu over her shoulder, then reached out to pick up Kagome's knapsack. But Miroku had already hoisted it over his shoulder, and was looking intently at Sango, waiting for her to climb onto Kirara.

Sango shrugged her shoulders at Miroku's oddly solicitous behavior, but she filed it away to be considered another time.

She climbed onto Kirara's back, and Shippo jumped in front of her. Miroku took a seat behind Sango, and she sat there for a moment, expecting him to try to snuggle up against her like he always did, but for once, he left her alone.

She twisted her head around to get a look at him – and he still sported a serious expression on his face, although he was looking off into the distance and ignoring her completely.

Sango felt exhausted, even though the sun had only just broken free from the mountains to the north. She wanted to curl up and go to sleep and wake up to find that the morning had been a dream, some terrible nightmare that would go away if she opened her eyes.

But it was true, all of it, and there was nothing to do about it. Miroku put his hand softly onto her shoulder, and for once, she did not bat him away – she was lost in thought, and barely noticed.

InuYasha will watch over you, Kagome. WE will watch over you. You will be all right. I am coming as fast as I can!


	5. Waiting

A/N: Hi, here is another chapter for you fantastic readers . . . I hope that it lives up to all expectations. I'm on a short vacation right now, so that's why I've had so much time to write. Having relatives in foreign countries with houses where you can crash is great. Big thanks to GrNDaySk8rchic96, courtneykogalove, renji-s girl, and Yashie-And-Kags-Forever for their kind reviews. But to the point - please read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: Do I own them? (Peeks behind curtain). Nope. (Looks under table). Still nope. (Sigh)

* * *

Faster than she had ever worked before, Kaede cleaned the wound under Kagome's breast and began to wrap bandages around the girl's chest. 

InuYasha stood with his back to Kaede, facing the window, but his fists were clenched so tightly behind his back that his knuckles were white.

"InuYasha, Kagome was bleeding badly, but thanks to your quick actions, ye have stopped any further harm from being done", said Kaede.

"These cuts on her legs and chest will soon heal if cleaned properly, as well as the bruises on her face. But I fear that I have no power to heal any wounds inside of her body. If she is bleeding internally . . . "

Kaede sighed, and began to clean the jagged claw marks on Kagome's thighs.

Kagome moaned, and InuYasha whipped around, staring at her face. Her cheeks were pale, and sweat stood out on her forehead.

"InuYasha, there is nothing ye can do for her right now. Sit down, child", said Kaede, motioning for him to take a seat on the other side of Kagome.

He slumped to the floor, and the tension left his shoulders. His ears drooped, and he looked the picture of despair.

In a low voice, he asked, "Will she . . . be all right? Is there a chance that Kagome might . . .", InuYasha trailed off, unable to speak his fear.

"Kagome is in the hands of the Kami now. There is nothing that we can do. Don't blame yourself. You are not the one who hurt her – are ye?," said the old miko, cocking her head and staring at InuYasha.

"Will ye even tell me what happened? Ye rushed into my house as if death was on your heels, and I saw that Kagome was hurt, so I did not waste time with questions. What caused this terrible thing?," said Kaede, as she carefully wiped at the blood.

"It is my fault! All the blame is mine!", cried InuYasha, leaping from the floor.

"If I had tried harder, this never would have happened!" Unable to control his rage, he slammed his fist through the floor of the hut.

"InuYasha, surely ye do not mean to say that _ye_ were the one!", said Kaede, her voice trembling in horror.

"Feh! Hag, how dare you accuse me of such a thing! You know how much I care – ", he broke off, frowning ominously at Kaede.

He opened his mouth wide to yell again, but suddenly slumped and began to talk quietly. "The demon who beat her and – and RAPED her – has run away, and there is nothing I can do to change what he has done. Nothing that I can do will give Kagome back her . . . what she lost," he finished lamely, unable to get "virginity" through his lips.

"InuYasha, ye may plan your revenge later, but what matters now is Kagome. We must find a way to help her, and we must do our best to make her better", said Kaede.

"Did ye not say that the healers in her time have made wonderful advances? Mayhap ye could take her through the well to her own people."

"Aaagh! Why didn't I think of that?! I'll take her right now!," said InuYasha, bending to scoop up Kagome and carry her away.

"No! she is too weak to be moved right now, InuYasha. If ye took her, ye might cause her more harm than good. Wait a day until she is stable, unless her condition worsens. Then ye can have her examined by the modern healers", said Kaede, putting out a hand to stay the eager hanyou and stop him from rushing out the door.

InuYasha exhaled impatiently, but turned around and gently carried Kagome back to the tatami mat on which she had been lying. He frowned, then sniffed the air.

"Hag, check her bandages again! I can smell it – she is bleeding fresh blood!", he said, whirling angrily on Kaede. The elderly priestess bent over the girl, checking each of her bandages, then suddenly straightened.

"InuYasha . . . there is nothing I can do. The blood is coming from her gates within. I can only staunch it."

InuYasha, who had been staring angrily at Kaede, suddenly blushed crimson and spun around as Kaede gently wiped between Kagome's legs. She pulled a blanket over the girl, for modesty, and the hanyou slowly turned around.

He picked up a towel and dampened it with water from Kaede's water bucket, placing it on Kagome's feverish brow.

Kaede, watching InuYasha, saw a look of tenderness pass over his face, then disappear as rapidly as it had come.

Kaede blinked, staring at InuYasha's angry brows, and she wondered if she had merely imagined her glimpse behind the hanyou's mask of rage and fear.

She suddenly began to fear for InuYasha's health and sanity. What if he couldn't handle it? His blind demon rage might take over.

If Kagome died, would he kill himself to join her in the next world?

Kaede looked down at Kagome, and felt only sorrow for the girl's loss. Her purity and innocence could never be regained. Would Kagome still be the smiling, optimistic anchor of her shard-hunting group?

_Maybe her mind is broken. Her soul may have shattered under the trauma, and be beyond repair. The girl may lose her trust in good demons . . . she may turn on InuYasha!_

Kaede stopped herself from speculating any further.

_There is no way to know what is going to happen to Kagome right now, _she reminded herself._ She has great powers. She may yet heal herself. She may even remain untainted, merely physically injured by the experience._

Kaede tried to convince herself, but she could not stop worrying about the dire possibilities of what could yet befall Kagome.

To distract herself, she began to mix a drink that would help ease Kagome's pain, and allow the young miko to rest more easily.

As she ground herbs and measured powders, she began to calm down.

_I have not lived sixty years on this earth simply to lose my head in a tense situation._

Kaede watched InuYasha, who sat as still as a stone by Kagome's side, moving only to wipe away her sweat every few minutes. The old priestess could tell that he only kept his rage in check so that he could better help the girl.

_If she had died, he would certainly have gone mad._

The tension of waiting became so thick that Kaede felt stifled. Her one-room house seemed too small to hold InuYasha's smoldering pain.

Although he sat still, Kaede could almost _feel_ him pushing against the walls and trying to vent his rage.

She tried to think of something to say, anything to ease the hanyou, but she knew that her words would have no effect on him at the moment, so she attempted to steady her own breathing and focused on the work at hand.

After what seemed like forever, there was a loud _thump_ outside, and Kaede heard Shippo's shrill voice over the muted tones of Miroku and Sango.

The old priestess stood up to meet them, but before she could pull back the door flap, Shippo came flying into her arms as he hopped through the doorway, making a neat hole through the middle of the flap.

"Kaede! Where's Kagome? Is she okay? What happened? Is InuYasha here?!"

The tiny fox demon hopped in circles in his impatience as he said, "What about the jewel shards? Are they okay?"

There was a startled gasp behind him, and he turned to see InuYasha staring at Kagome's neck in surprise. Kaede turned to see what was the matter, but before she could see what was wrong, Miroku cut in.

"The jewel is there, around Kagome's neck – but look at it!", he said, his voice filled with apprehension.

Kaede finally caught a glimpse of Kagome's necklace, and let out her own gasp.

The crescent jewel, once so clean and shining, was now encircled by a miasmic aura and tainted a terrifying black!


	6. Unravelling

A/N: Well, my vacation is over and I won't have so much time to update now, so be prepared to wait a bit longer between updates from now on. Big thanks to tkanimelover and SilverDragons47 for their kind reviews, and also Yashie-And-Kags-Forever and GrNDaySk8rchic96 for sticking with me!!!! Anyhow, here's another chapter for you to sink your teeth into! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: No . . . they don't . . . belong . . . to me. Read . . . my . . . lips.

* * *

"Kaede – the jewel has turned black. It must be tainted – but how? What could have - ?", Miroku trailed off as he put two and two together inside of his head.

Sango took a step closer to Kagome, and reached out to the girl unconsciously as she said, "Oh, Kagome . . . "

But Kaede sudden jabbed out with her arm, gesturing for Sango to stay away.

"Do not touch her! This changes everything!"

Sango opened her mouth to ask Kaede what was the matter, but the elderly miko had already rushed over to InuYasha, who was just about to touch the jewel, his face filled with raw emotion.

Kaede slapped his hand away, and before the surprised hanyou could react, Miroku slapped an ofuda onto his palm.

The dark tendrils of miasmic energy that had begun to curl around his fingers dispersed, and InuYasha stared at his fingers like he had never seen them before.

"Wha - ? How did you - ?"

"InuYasha, ye should know better than to touch tainted jewel shard by now – they would corrupt your soul or be used to control ye! Oh, and thank ye, Miroku, for repelling the miasma," said Kaede, settling comfortably back into her seat.

Miroku gave a slight, self-satisfied nod before leaning back against the wall and gazing serenely across the room.

"Kaede, what is wrong with Kagome?! Why is the jewel black?!," said InuYasha, his face contorting into a grimace as he tried to remain calm.

Ignoring InuYasha, Kaede looked around the room at each of the others, and examined each of them carefully. Miroku had begun to meditate, his eyes half-closed, palms pressed together.

Although he appeared to be perfectly calm and utterly relaxed, Kaede knew that this was his way of dealing with the stress of the situation, and that he was agitated indeed if he needed to meditate to clear his thoughts.

To the other side of the aged priestess, Sango was kneeling, clutching her Hirakotsu with whitened knuckles, every muscle tensed with the worry and fear that she felt.

She was restraining Shippo with her other hand, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist as he struggled to free himself and jump to Kagome.

The tiny kitsune's eyes were large with fear, and he was frantically clawing at Sango's thigh with his hind paws and keening, the high-pitched whines tearing from his throat without pause.

"Hag, answer me! What the hell has happened to Kagome?!," yelled InuYasha, slamming his fist through the floorboards of the hut.

Kaede turned to give InuYasha a look of stern composure that she did not feel.

"InuYasha, ye must keep your head. This behavior will not help Kagome. Do ye understand?" But InuYasha was past reasoning.

"Shut up and do something for Kagome, Baba! Can't ya see she's hurting?!"

Kaede turned her eyes to Kagome, and was more worried than ever. The girl's skin had become very pale, but she was sweating and her bangs clung to her forehead in damp clumps.

Kagome had been lying limply on the mat, but suddenly she began thrashing about, her arms flailing and disturbing the blanket. Kaede bent over the girl and tried to restrain her while InuYasha clenched his fists helplessly, unsure of what to do.

When Kagome calmed somewhat, Kaede adjusted the blanket carefully and straightened, finally turning to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, only Kagome can fight off the evil which is threatening her. The jewel is blackened because Kagome has been tainted by the crime that was committed against her. She is far away from us now. There is nothing that ye can do. Try to control yourself."

Kaede reached out and dabbed at the sweat on the girl's forehead with a cloth.

"If she worsens, ye may try to take her through the well to her people."

InuYasha released a sharp outtake of breath, and then stood up. His eyes darted towards Kagome again, but he pulled them away quickly, as though the sight had burned him.

He stormed over to the doorway and roughly pulled the flap aside, then stomped out into the night.

All was silent for a minute as the others stared at the doorway, stunned by InuYasha's sudden action.

Moments later, they all heard InuYasha's anguished howls, and a terrible tumult as trees and branches broke and fell with thuds that shook the earth.

Shippo trembled and hid his face in the crook of Sango's arm. Sango nervously ran her hand along her Hirakotsu, and Kaede could sense the girl's fear of InuYasha, whose madness put her on edge.

Kaede, too, felt InuYasha's cries pierce her mind, and it took all of her spiritual abilities to concentrate on remaining calm and refuse to succumb to her own fears.

_Releasing the anger will be better for him_, she said to herself, as she tried to shut out the noise.

_He will recover from his madness. _

_He would never desert Kagome while she is alive_, Kaede thought, more to convince herself than anything else.

The noises eventually began to subside, then stopped, and the miko breathed a sigh of relief.

Kagome was shivering now, and Kaede pulled another blanket over her after checking the girl's wounds. Kaede had placed fresh bandages over the gouges in Kagome's thighs and the gash next to her breast, but the aged priestess was worried.

None of the cuts had begun to close yet, and she feared for Kagome's life if the girl lost much more blood.

_But there is also the jewel to consider_, thought Kaede.

Only she understood the truth of what had happened to Kagome, and she knew that the jewel's taint reflected a larger problem than the others realized.

It was a myth that a miko who lost her purity would automatically lose her powers – but this belief was not without grounds.

For a miko to use her spiritual gifts, she had to be pure of mind, able to act without guilt, guile, or shameful motives. If a priestess saw herself as unclean, then she _was_ unclean, because her thoughts and her soul were tainted by doubt.

A miko could not practice her craft of she formed relationships which clouded her judgment. Thus, few priestesses married, preferring to avoid the entangling emotional attachments that would most likely result, either in regards to a husband or to children.

A miko in love had to be able to sacrifice everything for the sake of others, and few could bear to forsake their families if duty called.

The violation of a miko was the ultimate evil, because it did not even bring the miko pleasure to deaden the pain of sacrifice.

Kaede had never heard of a miko who retained her powers after being raped – most committed suicide, and a very few became Buddhist nuns.

The act of rape caused the miko to feel unclean and doubt herself and her powers, and in turn, these powers deserted her. Kaede had heard stories of crazed women plunging over cliffs or slitting their own throats . . .

She shuddered.

_No. That will not happen to Kagome. _

_She is strong – too strong to give up._

Kaede recalled Kagome's smiling face, her laughter, and she felt tears begin to gather in the corners of her eyes and roll silently down the leathery skin of her old cheeks.

She could not stop them from falling as she sat there in the darkness, gently stroking Kagome's limp fingers as she knelt beside the unconscious girl.

The others had all fallen asleep, exhausted by their travels and the events of the day.

But Kaede listened and watched her patient, her eyes never wavering. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Complications

A/N: Sorry that this is so late!!! I was moving to a new house and couldn't work on this during the last two weeks. I wish you great viewing pleasure in the great angstiness of this fanfic. Without further ado, I have another chapter for you! Please read and review! (rhymes not intended)

Disclaimer: InuYasha and all related characters, settings, and cheesy attack names belong to Rumiko Takahashi – I am merely the dark puppet master who makes them do crazier things than usual.

* * *

With the arrival of morning, it became clear that none of the members of the group had had a very pleasant night's sleep.

Shippo was curled in a tight ball at Sango's side, but his tail drooped, and his ragged breathing could be heard from across the room. He looked utterly exhausted.

Sango's head leaned against her Hirakotsu, and one of her arms was wrapped tightly around the weapon, as if, even in her sleep, she needed it for moral support.

Miroku had obviously succumbed to drowsiness during his evening meditation – his back was pushed straight against the wall, and his legs were folded, but his head was tilted awkwardly forward so that his chin touched his chest.

Kaede had not wavered in her vigil over Kagome. Her eyes had never closed, and she greeted the dawn with the forbearance born of many years as a healer.

InuYasha had not returned . . .

And Kagome was still unconscious.

Kaede was worried. The young miko's eyes remained closed, and she was no longer convulsed by seizures, but her skin had become sweaty and flushed over the course of the night.

By morning, it was obvious that the girl had developed a fever due to her exposure the previous day.

She began to shiver, although Kaede had covered her with several blankets and kept a fire burning throughout the night. The aged priestess had managed to give Kagome water and a little bit of miso broth, but it was not enough sustenance to keep her alive for long.

_Unless the fever breaks, she will die within three days,_ thought Kaede, and was immediately struck by the finality of the statement. It was the first time that she had admitted the dire possibility, even to herself, and she wondered whether she should wake the others.

She could not bear the thought of disturbing them – they all looked so tired, and Kaede knew that only complete exhaustion could keep them from awakening to inquire about their friend.

_No, more than a friend. Kagome is the power and strength that allows them to continue on their quest. They are all burdened by so much fear and guilt. What can they do without her?_

Kaede gently raised a bowl with water to Kagome's lips, for what seemed like the hundredth time, but her hand trembled with age and tiredness. She could not care for the girl if she herself collapsed . . . something must be done.

Kaede turned her head as Sango stirred, taking barely a moment to open her eyes before she was standing upright beside Kaede, muscles tensed in agitation. "What has happened? How is Kagome?"

"She lives, child, but I fear that she has developed a fever. It may be best if she is taken though the well to her own people – if the fever does not break, she will be in true danger. Ye must find InuYasha and bring him here, or . . . ," she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence, but Sango nodded.

"I'll go now," she said simply, and Kaede saw that she has slipped into her emotionless demon-hunter personality, and only the tightening of Sango's knuckles as her hands gripped her Hiraikotsu betrayed her real feelings. The demon-huntress stood and loped quickly out of the room, leaving nothing but the swinging doorflap to show that she had been there.

A moment later, Miroku groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Aaah, I overslept. Where's Sango?" He glanced over at Kagome's prone form. "Has there been any improvement?" Kaede slowly shook her head, and the monk frowned, attempting to disguise his worry.

He stood and paced once around the room, stopping to glance at Shippo as he came back to where he had started. "Kaede . . . what should be done about Shippo? It may be better if he doesn't see Kagome when she's like this."

Kaede had nearly forgotten about the little fox demon. "The child must not know of her condition. Sango has gone to get InuYasha so that he can take Kagome through the well to her own time. Maybe the miracle healers in her era can help her – but if she stays here, she may not live." She said this with the firm and level tone of a doctor speaking of a patient, but even so, the words carried a certain weight with them, and the temperature in the room suddenly seemed to drop a couple degrees.

Miroku paled and opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a screech rent the air. "Whaaaat?! Not live?! Kagome can't dieeeeeeeeee!!! You're lying!!!"

A pair of tear-filled green eyes suddenly filled Kaede's vision, and a blur of bluish smoke and a popping noise announced that Shippo had, in fact, been very much awake during the conversation. The tiny demon launched himself at Kaede and buried his head in her lap, sobbing loudly.

Watching him made Kaede feel wearier than ever. _What must be done will be done._ "Shush, Shippo. Kagome must have quiet so that she can rest and get better. She is not going to die, little one. We will take her to her own people, and she will be safe." Her words of comfort had little effect, and Shippo merely seemed to sob harder. She awkwardly patted his head, but he turned angrily towards her.

"You can't take Kagome away from me!!! I won't leave her!!! If you put her though that well she'll never come BACK!!!," he cried, and launched himself toward Kagome, clutching her hand.

Kagome, who had been lying quietly throughout the argument, let out a low moan. "Mother . . . please . . . InuYasha . . . InuYasha!," she said, releasing the last word with a little gasp and arching her back as she fell back onto the straw pallet.

Miroku spoke. "Shippo, Kagome has a mother and a family who care about her as much as you do. Don't they deserve to see her? Don't they deserve to know if their daughter is ill?" He turned accusatory eyes on the little fox demon, who cowered and hung his head. "Only InuYasha can take her through the well, se we have to be patient and wait for Sango to bring him. There is nothing that we can do except be patient and let Kagome rest," he said, and with that, he seated himself and shut his eyes to pray.

Kaede was impressed by the Monk's show of calm acceptance, but she knew that he, like herself, was merely attempting to make Shippo feel better, and that there was no more true assurance behind his actions than her own. She knew that he was aware of the nature of spiritual power, and realized, like herself, that Kagome's chances of ever completely regaining her power were practically none.

They sat there in near silence for a couple of minutes, Miroku pretending to meditate as Kaede continued to needlessly bustle around Kagome, wiping her forehead free of imaginary sweat and checking her pulse far more often than was necessary. _What else can be done?_ Shippo continued to muffle his sobs in the corner of the room, refusing to look at any of the others. It seemed to Kaede that the air in the room was growing so thick with the tension that it must burst.

When the silence was finally broken, the sound of running footsteps outside the door caused Kaede to raise her eyes in sudden relief. Miroku immediately snapped his head towards the door and opening his eyes (this proved the utter insincerity of his meditation, but considering the situation, Kaede could hardly blame him).

Sango came flying through the doorflap, breathing hard and clutching at a stitch in her side. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could begin, the doorflap was pushed aside and InuYasha walked through the opening, morning sunlight glinting fiercely off his silver hair and nearly blinding the people inside.

At first, Kaede could barely make out his face for the light, but as her eyes grew accustomed to the brightness, she breathed a sigh of relief. InuYasha did not appear crazed, and his eyes had not taken on the dangerous reddish tint that presaged a transformation into his demonic state.

But a second glance told her that InuYasha was far from his normal state. Rather than appearing angry, he looked – there was no other word for it - depressed. And on InuYasha, the face of defeat was infinitely more disturbing than that of anger.

His face was downcast, his bangs hanging down to cover his eyes. His hair completely disheveled, and leaves and bits of twig were twisted between the strands. There were cuts and scratches across his face, as though branches had whipped back and cruelly slapped him, and although most of them were already partially healed, enough were still bleeding to coat his chin with gore.

_InuYasha wouldn't allow himself to be injured by branches that he could easily avoid. He would NEVER enter a room without inquiring about Kagome if she was injured – Has he lost his mind??_ Kaede braced herself for an attack, expecting at any second a spring from InuYasha and a return of the demonic insanity to his eyes. What followed instead was the last thing she could have expected.

Hoarsely, he cleared his throat and dropped heavily to his knees. "I've failed her," he croaked, and a moaning sob broke from his throat. InuYasha's tears had finally been released.


	8. Rebuke

A/N: Sooooo sorry I haven't written forever! All right, where was I? You're probably wondering if this fic can get any more depressing – and the answer is: It can! And it will! But only for a bit longer. Maybe one or two chapters. Then something good will happen. I promise (wink). But hey, whoever said that life was supposed to be happy all the time? Anyway, here's the latest! Thanks, Panther Fire, for telling me what I already know! Just Kidding. I love you anyway, PF. Thanks to all of you wonderful regular reviewers – there are now too many of you to thank individually at the beginning of each chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope. I honestly don't own them. You don't believe me? Would I spend as much money on related merchandise (i.e. books, DVDs, calendars, posters) if I OWNED these awesome characters? I don't think so. If you take pleasure in buying things from yourself, then you probably have multiple personality disorder (wait, did I tell you this or did Me? They are two VERY different people, you know . . . heh heh).

* * *

The other occupants of the house stared at InuYasha wide-eyed. InuYasha, the half-demon, the strongest of them all, giving in to weakness, emotion? It was as though the axis of the earth had shifted slightly, and gravity was suddenly slightly stronger. They all sat there for a couple of heartbeats, frozen in shock.

Then, with the inborn swiftness of a tigress, Sango reached out and swatted InuYasha across the head, hard enough to bowl him over from his crouch so that he sprawled across the floor. "What are you DOING??? Kagome's not DEAD!! She's alive, and she's hurt! Stop sitting there, DO something!!!," she yelled, pouring it all out in one breath and slamming her Hiraikotsu into the ground for emphasis.

InuYasha made a noise in his throat that was halfway between a sigh and a growl, but said nothing. He did not raise his head, which was pressed into the ground. "InuYasha, I agree with Sango," said Miroku, rising to his feet and striking a sagely pose. "Whatever your feelings are right now, we don't have the time to waste. Kagome is at risk, and so is our mission. This is no time to give in to your grief."

The half-demon did not respond, and Sango drove her weapon deeper into the ground, letting out a short, frustrated grunting noise. "I can't believe this! If InuYasha won't do anything, then I will!," she said, wiping her hand abruptly across her sweat-streaked forehead. She strode over to the pallet where her friend lay, and reached out to pick her up.

Instantly InuYasha sprang into action. Before Sango's hand touched the edge of the blanket, she found his wild eyes staring into her own and his hands gripping her shoulders. "Don't – touch – her," he growled, spitting out each word like it burned in his throat.

He roughly released her and flopped to his knees, scooping Kagome up in one smooth motion. She did not stir, but lay like death in his arms. InuYasha's face was turned down and effectively obscured by his bangs as he spoke, his voice raw.

"Dammit, Kagome. I really fucked up this time. There's nothing I can do to change that. I failed ya. But don't you DARE die on me!," he roared, and sprang through the doorway.

"That's the InuYasha I know," said Miroku, and ran off in hot persuit. Sango said nothing, but set her lips determinedly, as if bracing herself. "Kirara!"

The demon slayer grabbed Shippo, who was still staring wide-eyed at the place where InuYasha had been standing. "Is he really okay again?," he asked as Sango grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and swung herself onto Kirara's back outside the door, adjusting her Hiraikotsu with a brisk, automatic motion. The firecat yowled as her legs and tail began to give off sparks, then rose rapidly into the air.

Kaede had moved out of the hut and was standing in the doorway, waving. Shippo half-heartedly returned the gesture, but Sango was too absorbed in scanning the terrain for InuYasha and Miroku to notice.

After they'd leveled out in altitude, Sango spoke, still staring ahead. "I don't know, Shippo. He may be about to do something stupid. That's why we're following him."

"Does he know that Kagome should be brought through the well?," asked the little fox demon, a tinge of doubt showing in his voice.

"Yes. I told him that when I found him . . . but I'm not sure that he even heard me." Sango thought back to her meeting with InuYasha, and shuddered. He'd been holed up in a thicket, not in the top of a tree, as usual, but slumped against a trunk on the ground. She had been able to walk up to him without him even grabbing his Tetsaiga – and she had NEVER known him to leave his defenses open like that. InuYasha even slept sitting up with his sword in hand!

She'd called his name, and he hadn't even looked up. But as soon as she mentioned Kagome, he stood up. Taking this as agreement, Sango had turned and begun running back to the hut, and realized something was wrong when InuYasha didn't overtake her – it was impossible! He could easily run five times as fast as her! – but hadn't turned around. It was too important to get back to Kagome.

And now he'd picked the girl up and was off to do SOMETHING – but in his current state, Sango wasn't entirely sure that that something would be better than jumping off a cliff. She'd never seen InuYasha so emotionally unstable before, and, much as she hated to admit it, it frightened her.

Of course, she'd seen him in his demon state before, when his blood was not restrained by the Tetsaiga, and she remembered his madness and ability to fight to the death without feeling pain. But this was something entirely different – instead of being numb to pain, InuYasha was allowing himself to be consumed by it.

She urged Kirara on, pulling her knees in very slightly and then releasing them. The firecat could read Sango's subtle signals as well as any spoken command, and immediately leapt forward, her tail flaming briefly brighter. Sango scanned the landscape below once again, the sun in her eyes hampering her vision.

Where was Miroku? Had they passed him without noticing it? She snorted in annoyance and looked down again.

Finally, she saw him just ahead, and signaled to Kirara to descend. As they came beside the monk, Sango was surprised to see that he appeared genuinely out of breath. Miroku was generally incredibly fit, and could keep up with Kirara when she flew just above the ground, but even he was panting slightly as she reached out her hand and swung him onto Kirara's back behind Shippo. She liked to keep a good distance between her rear and his lecherous hands, even in a crisis like this!

"You must have really pushed yourself. It took us more than ten minutes to catch up to you," said Sango, impressed in spite of herself.

"InuYasha is being very reckless. He shouldn't have moved Kagome so quickly considering the condition she's in," said Miroku, a frown pressing his expressive eyebrows into sharp curves. "I hope that he doesn't do anything stupid."

Shippo looked at him skeptically. "Since when has InuYasha been known for thinking things over? We'd better catch him before he makes Kagome worse!," he said, his voice turning into a high-pitched squeal with the last words. "Kagome – she – if she – InuYasha is such an idiot!," he managed, and buried his little face in his hands.

Sango and Miroku shared a look over Shippo's head, then Sango nodded decidedly and turned around. Miroku rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, realizing that the unspoken duty had fallen on him. He began to speak, choosing his words carefully. "Shippp . . . it may be better if you just try to stay quiet when we find InuYasha. If you bother him, he may get mad. It might be better for Kagome if you let Sango and I do the talking, okay?"

Shippo looked defiantly up at the monk. "I'm not gonna shut up and _sit_ there if InuYasha does anything to hurt Kagome!"

"Of course, Shippo. We're not asking you to. But please try not to aggravate InuYasha. We don't what he's doing, or how he'll react when we find him," replied Miroku, his tone calmly serious.

Sango, listening with one ear as she continued to scan the terrain, was, as always, slightly envious of his ability to remain calm under stress – or at least _pretend_ convincingly. She'd trained her reflexes and tracking skills intensively – but her strict physical training had done nothing towards helping control her emotions, especially her temper. _Speaking of which, Shippo should stop whining NOW_, she thought, and whipped her head around before the fox demon could respond to Miroku's placating statement.

Shippo, feeling the Tajiya's gaze on him, shifted to meet her eyes, and made a small noise that sounded like _ulp_ before nodding his head and shutting his mouth.

They rode in silence for a minute, which was broken by a statement Miroku. "InuYasha's trail is leading us towards the Bone Eater's Well."

Sango cursed herself mentally for failing to notice their path earlier. "Kaede told us that she should be taken to her time, but I hope InuYasha doesn't leave before we catch up to him," she said, trying not to think of the possibility that she might miss Kagome's last time on this side of the well, that Kagome might – she cut her thoughts abruptly short and pointed her face directly into the wind, forcing her eyes to water until there was no moisture left to create tears. _This is NOT the time to be crying like a child. There is work to be done._

She looked down again, and saw InuYasha, rapidly growing larger as they gained on him. She called out his name and raised her arm.

But he didn't even turn his head. If anything, his frantic jumps appeared to accelerate in speed, and Sango did not need to urge Kirara to speed up to match him. They had already pulled downward and were a mere dozen yards from InuYasha when the well came into sight.

"InuYasha! Stop!," yelled Miroku, his voice strained but commanding. "Don't leave just yet!"

Kirara swung expertly around to place her body between InuYasha and the well, touching down as she did so. Sango and Miroku were off her back in an instant, weapons at the ready.

InuYasha finally appeared to notice them, and his face twisted into a mask of rage. "Get OUTTA my way!," he snarled, and sidestepped Kirara almost faster than the eye could follow his movements. Before Sango could do more than gasp and throw out a helpless hand, he had jumped into the well, Kagome's hair lifting slightly into the air with the speed of the motion for an instant before they disappeared.

Shippo hopped straight off Kirara's back and onto the edge of the well. "InuYasha! Come baaaaack!," he cried, and stared down into the darkened well.

The little fox demon gasped in shock, then, without a word suddenly leapt into the well. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look before approaching the edge. Sango began hesitantly,"Shippo . . . only InuYasha and Kagome can go through – " but was interrupted by a cry.

"She's here!," said Shippo, his voice sounding small and far away in the darkness. The monk and the demon slayer leaned over the edge. "InuYasha left her!," he added, his quavering voice touched with indignance. Peering down, Sango could just make out the lighter color of Shippo's hair among the shadows of the well. She could not see Kagome.

Flicking her head to the side, she glanced quickly at Miroku. "But – why would he – ," she stopped, her sentence ending in a strangled gasp of frustration. "I'm going down there," she said, and flipped one leg over the edge. "Sango, please!," began Miroku – but he was never able the finish his sentence.

A rushing sound filled the air, and leaves swirled up to surround the opening. Before Sango could move away, InuYasha shot from the well like a bullet, moving so quickly that he appeared to be merely a flash of red against the woods. He rose above the treetops, flying across the noonday sun, which blinded Miroku and Sango as they attempted to follow his flight.

Finally he arced downwards, landing with a thud a few paces away, his back to the others. Sango noted with relief Kagome's hair hanging over his shoulder and pale feet barely visible at his other side. Shippo clambered over the edge of the well, breathing heavily as he tumbled onto the forest floor.

"InuYasha, what happened?," asked Miroku, his voice level, as he carefully took a step towards the half-demon. Sango followed, fearing what she might see: the red, crazed eyes of a creature who would not hesitate to tear them all to pieces. Sango took another step closer, then another. InuYasha did not move. Very slowly, she reached out a hand towards his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, she attempted to steady her voice and try again. "InuYasha, please speak to us." She placed her hand gingerly on his shoulder.

Slowly, InuYasha turned his head. His eyes were red . . . but not with the glow of his demon state. Bloodshot and crusted, InuYasha's eyes appeared tired and worn. His was pale as he opened his mouth to speak.

"She didn't go through. I jumped . . . she left my arms when I reached to bottom. We couldn't go back," he said.


	9. Sunset

A/N: Hope you're liking events so far! I've been giving this fic less time lately, since I'm working on my new "masterpiece" which will only be posted here when it's finished (or at least reasonably close to being finished). This was my first fic, and you could say it's an experimental one for me. I never know exactly where it's going to go. The style is also a lot choppier and more action-filled than anything else I've written. So we'll see how it goes! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do no own InuYasha in any way, shape, form, or other construction that I can envision. I do hope to usurp the series for my own artistic uses in the following text, though. But don't worry – I'm not making any money! I promise! ;)

* * *

Miroku heard InuYasha's flat announcement and felt a pang. He'd suspected that this might happen, but had hoped against it. "It appears that Kagome cannot go through the well in her current state," he said. "It may be because her physical and spiritual weakness are preventing her from making the crossing to her time … but it is more likely because of the tainted jewel," he finished, turning reluctantly to InuYasha and tensing slightly in anticipation of the half-demon's rage.

However, InuYasha remained silent, and the monk peered at him, trying to make out his expression beneath the long, tangled bangs that hid the half-demon's eyes. Finally he looked up suddenly, as though he had reached a conclusion. "If that thing's stopping Kagome from getting home, then we've got to get it off of her!"

Before Miroku could do more than open his mouth, InuYasha had reached for the tainted jewel in an attempt to pull it from its chain around Kagome's neck. Sango, further away, cried out as she saw InuYasha's hand close around the jewel, and reached for her hiraikotsu, readying herself to fight should InuYasha's body attempt to absorb the tainted object.

However, the half-demon managed to hold onto the jewel for barely a second before the air began to crackle with energy, and his long, silver hair rose into the air for an instant before he was violently thrown backwards, away from the jewel. Kagome fell to the ground, lying limp as a rag doll on the soft grass. Naked except for the bandages Kaede had applied and covered with bruises, Kagome was a sorry sight, and Miroku felt a lump come into his throat as he stared at the broken skin and still-bleeding cuts on her legs and abdomen. Her lips were colorless in her ashen face, and, except for the shallow rise and fall of her chest, he might have mistaken her for a corpse.

After hitting a tree trunk with a loud _thunk_, InuYasha fell to the ground, momentarily dazed. He was up within seconds, rushing towards Kagome, but his short lapse had given the monk the time he needed to run to the unconscious girl and begin wrapping her in his monk's cloak. Although the air was warm on this late spring day, Kagome's skin was icy, and Miroku had just begun chafing her wrists and hands to improve circulation when he felt the vibration of InuYasha leaping to land behind him.

"Dammit, Miroku! We've got to get her through!" said InuYasha, a note of panic beginning to creep into the frustration of his voice. "InuYasha, we can't remove the jewel from her body, as Kagome still seems able to maintain a protective barrier around it, despite the taint. It's possible that the shock of going through the timeslip could kill her regardless. We have no choice but to take her back to Kaede's," the monk stated, trying to sound calmer than he felt. "But then she – she could …" InuYasha trailed off, and then coughed emphatically, as though to hide the emotion in his voice, but Miroku wasn't fooled. _He cares about that girl a lot more than he'd ever admit_. _I just hope he gets the chance to tell her how much. _

"We don't have a choice," repeated Miroku grimly, taking the delicate miko in his arms and turning towards Kirara. In a bound, InuYasha stood before him, barring his way. "I'll carry her. A weak human would never able take her all that way," InuYasha spat, venting his frustration on his friend. But Miroku refused to rise to the bait. He was a monk, and he knew how to control his temper – when it suited him. Taking a deep breath, Miroku replied evenly, "As you wish, InuYasha. But you must take her back to Kaede's hut. There is nothing else that we can do." "Keh, I know that, you think I'm an idiot?!," growled the hanyou before carefully reaching out to receive Kagome from Miroku with a gentleness that belied his rude exclamations. A second later, he was bounding through the trees again, Kagome cradled protectively in his arms, moving rapidly, but without the erratic, desperate leaps of the journey there.

Sango, who had been silently watching the exchange between the monk and the hanyou, finally spoke. "Wouldn't it be better for him to go through the well and inform her family, Miroku? They have a right to know what has … befallen their daughter," she said, hesitating over the words, but Miroku heard the unsaid "rape" as loudly in his head as though she had yelled it. He pursed his lips for a moment, thinking, then shook his head. "I don't think we could get him to leave her, Sango. Besides, there's no use worrying her family when they can't do anything. There will be time enough to tell them later, if Ka – when Kagome gets better," he covered hastily, then stopped as the full magnitude of his words hit him.

_What if she DOESN'T make it? What will InuYasha do? Will he go crazy? And what about our quest for the jewel? Without InuYasha … without Kagome … it would be hopeless. _Miroku's mind raced as his face grew pale, his eyes turned to the complex wrappings and twisted prayer beads that covered the hellhole in his palm. Miroku had lived with the wind tunnel every day of his life, and he knew what would happen to him eventually if Naraku were allowed to go unchallenged. If they could not destroy Naraku soon, how much time did he have? How could he stay with Sango, knowing that each day brought them closer to the one when he would no longer be able to control the hellhole, the day when he would suck himself and all he cared about into its depths, powerless to stop it?

With effort, Miroku pulled himself away from his thoughts to look at Sango, who was staring at him with a mixture of confusion and worry. She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke up quickly to stop the question he knew was coming. "We'd better follow InuYasha and make sure he's keeping his promise. Let's go!" He swung up onto Kirara's back and smiled his most winning smile, his deep blue eyes sparkling as he patted the space in front of him. "For you, my lady, only the best seat." Sango's concerned look was immediately replaced by a frown as she stalked over to the firecat. "Only if you keep your hands to yourself, monk," she grumbled, swinging herself stiffly onto Kirara's back and positioning her hiraikotsu such that he had no access to her rear without craning his arm uncomfortably around the width of the boomerang bone.

Miroku sighed and scratched the back of his head, but allowed himself a small smile when Sango turned around to help Shippo up to sit in front of her. Despite his worry, he had managed to get a crack out of Sango and simultaneously prevented her from discovering his dark thoughts. _She's already worried about Kagome – I don't need her to worry about what will happen to us if the girl does not survive. _Miroku shied from the coldness of this statement, even in his head, and quickly turned his attention to the admiration of Sango's perfectly-formed rear, which, as it was right in front of him, presented a most pleasing view to the lecherous connoisseur.

As though she could feel his gaze, Sango's head whipped around and she fixed the monk with a murderous look. "I _said_ keep it to yourself!"

"But Sango, my hands haven't moved!" Miroku protested, holding up the offending appendages. "You were already touching me in your head!," retorted the Taijiya, scooting forward and placing her arm protectively around Shippo, who stared back at Miroku curiously. "Hasn't he figured out by now that you aren't going to put up with his crap? Humans can be so stupid sometimes," said the little fox demon, raising his nose in the air and crossing his arms.

"No, clearly he hasn't," muttered Sango, but her mind was already elsewhere as she tapped Kirara lightly with her heels, setting the firecat bounding into the air as they made for the village. Miroku saw that she had once again settled back into that place of focus that didn't include him, and he let the subject drop, leaning back and staring at the sky as the wind rushed past his ears, sending them on their journey towards their friends.

It was always like this with Sango. He could banter with her as much as he pleased, but she always retreated, shrinking away from him and putting up a wall that meant business if he advanced the slightest bit. It was just this resilience and single-mindedness that had attracted him to the demon-slayer, but sometimes, Miroku wondered if she would ever be willing to open her heart to him. At first it had been a game, an effort to conquer the woman who had refused his smooth talking and his handsome face, but over time, he had come to admire Sango for herself – for the tenderness she showed to Shippo, for the steadfast sisterhood she shared with Kagome, and for her deeply-rooted fighter's consciousness that helped her to fight with InuYasha so seamlessly as a team.

_If it had been Sango, what would I have done?_, he thought, and felt a pang of sympathy for InuYasha, watching the woman he cared for struggle for her life. Miroku knew what it meant to lose a loved one, and he involuntarily muttered a prayer against evil as he fervently wished that InuYasha would not have to go through the same thing again, for the monk knew that the hanyou had lost much and found little to cherish in his orphaned, friendless life.

As they continued on their journey back to the village, their shadows slowly began to lengthen, and Miroku realized with surprise that the afternoon was almost over. Although the trip to Kaede's hut, the time spent there, and the rush to the well had seemed to take mere minutes, more than half a day had passed since InuYasha had found Kagome at the water's edge. If they didn't hurry, they might not make it back before sunset, and if darkness overtook them, they might be forced to set up camp. As though she had read his mind, Sango leaned forward and whispered a few word into Kirara's ear as she pulled in her heels slightly, and the firecat leapt forward and increased her speed. "If we hurry, we will make it back to the village before it gets completely dark," said the demon slayer, leaning back again with a resigned look on her face. _It's not like it matters too much at this point_, thought the monk, his thoughts echoing Sango's expression. At the moment, they were helpless to do anything for Kagome beyond getting her back to Kaede's home where she could be taken care of – at least in the physical sense. Her spiritual and mental states were another matter entirely.

"If we could gather a large enough group of people with some spiritual power, or even just one person with extremely great power to aid Kaede and myself, we could attempt to purify the jewel externally," said Miroku, trying to fill the silence as they chased the last rays of afternoon sunlight over a hill and were overtaken by cloud cover. "But even assuming that we were able to find enough people with enough power who were willing to come, it would be impossible for them to travel here in time to make a difference for Kagome," he delayed for a moment, a pained expression on his face, then said bluntly: "I believe that she must fight off the jewel's taint by the next sunset, or there will be no chance of her survival."

Sango gasped and swung her head around to meet Miroku's eyes, her own widening in shock. "Miroku, she's in shock and is suffering from exposure and internal bleeding! I've seen strong men lie unconscious for days in such condition! You're practically telling me that Kagome is going to - !" she stopped, choking on the final word. Shippo hopped around and looked at the two adults, his tail bristling in his agitation. "What's gonna happen to Kagomeeeeeee!" he shrieked, squeezing his little hands into fists and rocking helplessly back and forth. "Oh, Shippo, it's alright, I didn't mean - " Sango belatedly began as she attempted to soothe him, but Miroku cut her off. "He has a right to know," said the monk. Miroku continued, very softly. "Shippo, Kagome is very weak right now, and there's nothing that we can do to help her. If she can't fight the taint and purify the jewel as she purifies herself, then we will lose her." The fox-demon's lip trembled for a moment, and then he began to cry, small, heartbroken yips escaping from his throat despite his efforts to suppress them. Sango sat still for a moment, staring mutely at Shippo, then suddenly reached out and swept him fiercely into her arms. Through her own tears, she spoke hoarsely, but loud enough that Miroku could hear everything she said.

"No, Shippo, Kagome isn't going to die! She's the strongest miko I've ever seen, and she would never give in to the power of evil! Kagome has a beautiful heart that can't be poisoned by despair and dark thoughts!" She hugged the fox-demon close, holding him so tightly that Miroku wondered how he could breathe, and ran her hand through his hair again and again, trying to soothe him. However, Shippo refused to be soothed. His yips devolved into bawling, and his cries were so loud that Miroku worried they would be attacked by demons brought by the noise.

"Shippo, we're doing everything that we can to help Kagome," said Miroku, trying to use logic to calm his fellow travelers, who both appeared to be on the edge of hysteria. "Now we have to be patient and let her heal herself." Although Sango wasn't crying, her pale, pinched face and death grip on Shippo did not bode well. It was beginning to get dark, and, if he hadn't known that Kirara knew the way home and could see in the dark, he might have been worried that they wouldn't make it home tonight.

"Here, Sango, let me have him," said Miroku, reaching out to take Shippo into his arms. Sango hesitated, then released her white-knuckled grip on the little fox demon and let out a long sigh as she handed him over to the monk. "Thank you," she muttered, suspiciously wiping her eyes before turning around to focus on the path ahead of them. Miroku knew how difficult it was for Sango to express feelings of sadness or weakness, and he could see that comforting Shippo had forced her to face the fear and despair that were threatening to overcome her defenses. Out of respect, he turned to Shippo to give the taijiya time to gather herself and get her emotions under control so she could present the tough face she always liked to show the rest of the world. _I know you so well, Sango_, he thought, wistfully. _If only you could trust me enough to turn to me in times of trouble, I know that I could be of comfort to you._ Sighing ruefully, he turned to the task at hand.

"Shippo, I can't promise you that everything will be alright, that Kagome will wake up tomorrow, that the taint on the jewel can be removed by the power of our hearts alone. All I can tell you is that Sango, Kaede, InuYasha and I have done our best so far to help Kagome, and that we are going to keep on doing our best for as long as our hearts keep beating. Can you promise to do your best too? For Kagome?" the monk's voice softened and he squeezed Shippo in a slight hug as he finished. The little demon looked up at him, his green eyes swimming with tears. "Ye-es," he hiccupped. "For Kagome, I'd do anything!" said Shippo, using his fists to scrub fiercely at the tears dripping down his cheeks. "The best thing that you can do for Kagome right now is to believe in her. Believe in her pure heart and be strong for her." Shippo nodded several times, and his features seemed to relax. "Ok, Miroku, I'll do it," he said, with conviction, then turned once again to face in their direction of travel, as if to show his determination to do his best.

_I hope believing in Kagome will be enough. If she survives this, it truly will be a miracle,_ thought Miroku, but he kept his thoughts to himself as they approached the last hill before the village. As they rounded the hill, the last sliver of sun dipped below the horizon, and they were completely enveloped in darkness by the time they reached the doorway of Kaede's hut.


End file.
